Talk:Commodities
I have Real World artcles on nearly every mineral and every herb already written. I'll add them as I find them. I have precious little info on the what the commods actually do in game, tho. :) --HeyGabe 13:28, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) : For my $0.02, I'd rather just provide a link to the 'real world' information (perhaps to the appropriate Wikipedia entry?), and keep it out of the Puzzle Pirates article itself. If you've got additional information on the herbs/minerals, it's certainly going to be of more benefit being in Wikipedia than here, and folks will still be able to find it if they're curious. : I'd like to see the article here focused on the game-specific information that isn't found elsewhere, and that the people coming to here are most likely to be looking for. --Bemis 16:09, 23 Jun 2005 (UTC) Request Redirect commodity to here as the plural isn't always linked? --Lessah of Midnight 19:42, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Anyone want to reformat the commodity list? --Barrister 23:11, 17 Jun 2005 (UTC) Should we make a template so all the commodities have a standard format? I would think mass, volume, raw or refined, and what industries either produce it or use it to produce something else are good starting fields. Real world information would be good, and ... Are we going to include graphics with the articles? If so, providing what the commodities look like, both on-island an in-hold would be helpful. --Fiddler 22:11, 18 Jun 2005 (UTC) Links & Pages Are we really wanting seperate pages for all the different types of paint/cloth/dye/enamel? I was think that the recipes for each type could be included on the main page. Like the link to Cloth could include a listing of all the types of cloth & recipes to make that cloth. I just don't understand why each type should get its own page as the only difference is the recipe to make the commodity and which final product it goes into. For paint, it is an end product. For Enamel, the tag line should be: Used to create color in the hilt of sword. For Cloth, the tag line should be: Used to create the same color in various clothes. For Dyes, I can see having seperate listing as dyes can be used in more than one cloth recipe. --Lessah of Midnight 19:13, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) :I was thinking that we'd have one general "cloth" page and another "fine cloth" page, for instance. Then, inside that article, we could have anchored links to each individual type (maybe with an image) and the recipe. That would make "fine brown cloth" easily link-able from the old man's beard page.--Yaten 19:25, 20 Jun 2005 (UTC) Subcategories I've created subcategories for minerals and herbs; I'm thinking individual articles about these (like the enamel one that already exists) should be described in these subcategories. Gold Ore in Forageables? Gold ore can be foraged right? (it was put in past my time) --Guppymomma 02:33, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) :Gold ore (and fruit) can only be obtained (created) through foraging. --Shagie 02:39, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::Thanks! I will add it to the list on this page then. --Guppymomma 02:41, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) :::The markets classify gold ore as a mineral. It could really be considered either. For consistency with the game, I'd recommend moving it back to minerals. --Barrister 02:48, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC) ::::I didn't remove it from minerals. It can have dual classification and show up on both lists.--Guppymomma 02:50, 28 Jun 2005 (UTC)